


Don't Touch Me

by CitrusVanille



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 01:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4502340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusVanille/pseuds/CitrusVanille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A minor spat - if it can be called that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Touch Me

“I just thought it was funny, that’s all,” the black-haired boy protests, attempting to placate the smaller boy at the same time. “I didn’t mean it as a bad thing.” He reaches out to put a hand on the other boy’s shoulder.

“Don’t touch me,” the brunet snaps, jerking out of reach.

Grey eyes blink, and the taller boy bites his lip and looks away. “Fine,” he mutters under his breath, and turns back to the third boy in the room.

The conversation resumes after a few moments, the bespectacled boy glancing briefly between his two friends, but wisely holding his tongue.

Some time later, the brunet peers over the shoulder of the grey-eyed boy at the half-finished map he is meticulously sketching. He nods his approval and lets his hand trail down the drawing boy’s back.

The grey-eyed boy doesn’t flinch away, but his jaw tightens slightly. “I thought we weren’t touching.” It’s not a question, but there is enough bite in the cold tone to make the simple sentence more accusation than comment.

Golden-brown eyes widen, startled, and stare at the boy who hasn’t even looked up from his parchment.

The boy with messy hair winces and blinks quickly behind his glasses, but can’t think of anything to say.

The silence stretches on.

**END**


End file.
